1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiment relates to a technique of isolating an infected mobile terminal, and more specifically, to an apparatus for detecting and controlling an infected mobile terminal, in which the infected mobile terminal is detected from a communication network associated with a mobile communication network, and the infected mobile terminal is isolated from the mobile communication network according to a result of the detection.
2. Background of the Related Art
After commercialization of mobile terminals, users of the mobile terminals are spread across all age groups, and techniques related to the mobile terminals are developed unceasingly.
Furthermore, with the structural and functional advancement in the mobile terminals, data and applications stored therein also tend to be large-scaled and diversified.
Recently, mobile banking services or mobile stock trading services are provided based on information security.
Compared to the advancement in the mobile terminal techniques and the services based thereon, understanding or knowledge of mobile terminal users on security is still insufficient, and security systems for mobile terminals provided by operating companies do not get out of a standstill state.
Particularly, since recently released mobile terminals are in pursuit of diverse service functions and large capacity, information which specially requires security such as personal information or banking information is stored in the mobile terminals. However, since security techniques for protecting the information are only at an entry level, severe damages may occur when the information is leaked.
In addition, transmission of abnormal information which randomly distributes a large quantity of data containing contents that a user does not want is spread, and spread of the abnormal information increases worries about infection of the mobile terminals.
Meanwhile, although the problems are solved to some extent by developing dedicated vaccine software for the security of mobile terminals and installing the vaccine software in the mobile terminals, since techniques of hackers for avoiding the vaccine software are advanced day by day, stable security may not be realized with only the dedicated vaccine software of the mobile terminals.
As a result, it is desirable to prepare another potent countermeasure, and one of the most effective ideas is that a mobile communication control apparatus detects and blocks information leakage or abnormal access within a communication service network itself.
However, the mobile communication control apparatus only encrypts and decrypts data in a process of transmitting the data between a mobile terminal and a packet switch such as a gateway GPRS Support Node (GGSN). However, since this is a method of transmitting data without validating the data or considering contents of the data or network resources, security of the data transmitted to the mobile communication network or stability of the mobile communication service may not be secured although transmission efficiency may be enhanced.